On top
by Brandy rules
Summary: It is something that Ritsu desired, but will he be able to get there? (one-shot)
**Author's note-** this is my first fanfic on Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. I don't have any rights to Sekaiichi Hatsukoi nor do I own the characters.

Thoughts are in _italic_.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **On top**

It was a bright sunny day outside with distinct sound of birds chirping. Inside a cozy apartment room, a brunette was slowly waking up, opening his green-sleepy eyes. His slumber was perturbed by the rays of the sun falling gently over his face. He was wrapped in nothing more than a plain white silk sheet.

"Uhhh…mmn this is…Takano san's apartment! Oww…. I cannot feel my lower body. My legs are throbbing. That bastard! He does not know the meaning of restraint."

Ritsu looked around and saw he was alone in the room. He started putting on his clothes hastily. "He is not here so I better get dressed and leave."

After slinging his bag on his shoulder he thought, _if only that jerk knew how much pain I was in…_ Ritsu's eyes suddenly widened at the thought that came to his mind next and he started blushing vigorously. He said meekly, "Get a hold of yourself Ritsu, as if you can do something like topping him."

"Good morning!" A very familiar sight greeted him, Takano enjoying his morning coffee with a poker face.

"Eeek! Ta-Takano san?!" _Did he hear anything?_ "Go-good morning.."

"Why are you so jumpy? And who are you trying to top exactly?"

"N-never mind! I will take your leave now. Thanks for.."

"Is this about excelling me? I know I said you have to have confidence but that is a little too farfetched. Don't get your hopes up newbie."

Ritsu thought, _Scratch that I do not want to be at top or bottom of 'that'_."Just you wait Takano san, I will show you what I can do."

Ritsu started taking large strides towards the door.

Takano interjected, "I will be eagerly waiting for this 'show'…newbie."

He closed the door behind him. Seething in anger, he said to himself, _God he pisses me off!_

* * *

I _t's been a whole week since I have been to Takano san's apartment. I don't want him being intimate with me. It feels…like it is not right. As soon as he is done with checking the manuscripts I will head out. I will make some excuse like I am expecting a call from my mom or I am sick._

"Onodera! Why are you so absent minded? Were you even listening to the things that I have said so far?"

"No-no I was listening and I will inform sensei about the changes you have made."

Takano said, "Alright, that's a wrap." He moved across the couch, where Ritsu was sitting.

Ritsu panicked and started collecting his manuscripts and other belongings and stuffing it in his bag.

Takano said, holding Ritsu's hand, "Ritsu why are you avoiding me?"

"Wha-what? I am not. I just want to go home soon. I have to call mom and check on her."

"Yeah right! You cannot lie. So give up." Takano started leading Ritsu to his bedroom.

He gently pushed Ritsu on the bed and climbed on top of him. Ritsu closed his eyes shut, and tightly grip the silky smooth fabric beneath him. His heart was beating fast, in his chest. He felt like he had to come out and say it.

After a fierce kiss on his collar bone, he spat out, "I-I-I wa-want t-to be on top this time."

Takano looked at him in astonishment. After a brief pause Takano smirked, destroying what little confidence Ritsu had in him, Ritsu felt it was a fiasco.

Takano slide under him swiftly and said, "Go on."

Ritsu froze. He was unsure what to do. He was just sitting on top, looking into Takano's copper-brown eyes filled with amusement.

Getting all flustered he gently got off Takano with a look of defeat on his face. He said, "I am tired so maybe ne-next time."

Takano was holding his laughter since about ten minutes, the total amount of time Ritsu managed to stay on top, but after seeing Ritsu retreat he started laughing uncontrollably, he was holding his stomach and tears were forming in his eyes.

Ritsu scowled when Takano tried to embrace him. Takano said, holding his laughter, "It was fun, you should be on top more often."

* * *

A/n: I wrote this story after my friend suggested that she has never imagine Ritsu doing Takano. So, I thought what if... and then I wrote this fanfic.

Thanks for taking the time to read it. Please leave your comments; I will love to get your feedback on this.

Until next time..

jyaa-ne!


End file.
